


I said a WALL.

by roman (romanzsasz)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Like 17/18, M/M, Making Out, Minor Angst, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage reddie, eddie's mom is in it for like 5 seconds, fluff fluff fluff, prompt, they are actual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: Richie took him out on a date and they kissed for the first time and it was so nice, only, Eddie was getting a little bored. Not of Richie, never of him just how slow and soft their kissing was, he wanted something a little bit more.or//Eddie wants to make out with Richie and things go a little wrong
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	I said a WALL.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet by @irleddie on twitter, this is for you tori :)
> 
> the tweet: what if richie accidentally broke eddie's closet while they were in their late teens? like eddie was like "hey, it'd be hot if you pushed me into a wall or something while we kissed." and richie being the dumbass he is just SHOVES eddie into the closet. poor eddie just falls :(
> 
> i hope it did it justice lmao

Eddie fidgeted where he sat on his bed as he waited for Richie, he promised to come over at nine and sneak through his window like normal and he was almost late, but that didn't surprise him; that boy will be late to his own funeral, Eddie would bet money on it. He wasn't nervous about that, if Richie promised he'd be over then he was coming over and Eddie trusted his boyfriend and _wow_, the butterflies never seem to stop whenever Eddie thinks about how they're boyfriends, they're _dating_ now and that blew his mind.

  
They had been skirting around their feelings for a while, it was becoming painfully obvious and Eddie finally snapped three months ago and simply asked if Richie wanted to date him and even though Eddie was kinda expecting Richie to say yes, it still shocked him when he did. Having Richie introduce him as his _boyfriend _to the losers the next day, as a way of coming out and telling them, made him blush and feel warm, he's never felt happier and a few days after that Richie took him out on a date and they kissed for the first time and it was so nice, only, Eddie was getting a little bored. Not of Richie, never of him just how slow and soft their kissing was, he wanted something a little bit _more_.

  
The familiar tap on his window snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see his boyfriends cheesy grin smiling at him, the tip of his nose a little red from the cold outside and Eddie couldn't help from smiling either, his nerves completely settled having Richie there. He got off his bed and opened his window, helping Richie climb through and quickly closing it behind him so the warmth of his room didn't escape.

  
"You're late." Eddie said as he turned to give his boyfriend a hug.

  
"And you're surprised by that?" Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's shoulders and held him tightly.

  
"Never said I was surprised, I was only stating the fact you were late," Richie laughed, "If you were early I would have had a heart attack."

  
"See, I knew that and the last thing I want to do is kill you off Eddie Spaghetti."

  
"Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't give you the right to call me those names."

  
"Shut up," Richie kissed the top of his head before pulling back enough to look down at Eddie, "Don't pretend you don't like these pet names."

  
"Boyfriends are supposed to call each other 'babe' and stuff, not after food." Richie just smiled and Eddie felt himself melt.

  
"Awh babe, babycakes, light of my life, Eddie my love," Eddie could feel himself blush, "You mean more things like that?"

  
"You're so annoying."

  
"And you love me for it."

  
"Yeah, someone has to I guess." Richie stepped back and put a hand over his heart.

  
"Ouch, Eds, I am _wounded_," Eddie rolled his eyes, "And here I was, thinking you loved me for me and..."

  
"Shut up asshole," Eddie said, stepping forward to take Richie's hand in his own, "You know I'm only messing."

  
"But do I? When you say such things like that?"

  
"Don't be so fucking loud, my mom is literally in the other room."

  
"Maybe I should go join her, Mrs K knows how to treat me right."

  
"She literally hates your guts, hence the fact you have to climb through the window and didn't come through the front door like a normal person."

  
"That's just a rouse, she loves me and..."

  
"So you'd rather kiss my mom instead of kissing me?" Richie stopped talking as Eddie looked at him with the most innocent look he could muster, Richie linked their fingers together.

  
"Is that an invitation?" he asked, licking his lips.

  
"Depends if you still wanna go bang my mom or not," Eddie said, using his free hand to slowly drag up Richie's arm until he reached his hair where he tangled it in-between his fingers in a way he knew Richie loved, "I mean, I guess I could try to understand if you chose her over me but..."

  
"Never," Richie said, gripping Eddie's hip, "It's always you Eds, it will _always_ be you." Eddie bit his lip, hoping he looked cute or even a little sexy, he tried not to overthink it.

  
"Really?"

  
"With those big eyes and those full lips? I'd be a fool to go to anyone else."

  
"Maybe... maybe you should stop talking to me and just kiss me instead." Richie lean in closer, Eddie felt his breathing hitch.

  
"Happily." Richie said, closing the gap between them so they were kissing slowly and softly and sweetly which was nice... for the first few minutes. Eddie loved kissing Richie but he wanted to kiss him differently, he didn't want this simple little kiss that was slightly opened mouthed, he wanted something a little more passionate, something a little bit _feistier_.

  
Eddie pulled back, his cheeks a little pink, but when he looked back up at Richie he saw nothing but worry in his eyes; "Eds...?"

  
"I'm sorry Richie," Eddie said, "I just... I..."

  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Richie's eyes kept darting all over Eddie's face, "Did I do something wrong?"

  
"No, nothing, I... I was just thinking about something."

  
"What is it?"

  
"I don't know how to say it," Eddie felt himself blush harder, "It's awkward."

  
"You know you can tell me anything? Right?"

  
"I know but..."

  
"Just tell me Eds, I won't laugh or judge or whatever it is you're scared I'd do." Eddie sighed and broke eye contact.

  
"I don't want to just kiss softly anymore, I mean, it's really nice and I love it but... but..."

  
"You want something a little more?"

  
"Yeah," Eddie sighed, "I'm not bored of you, just a little bit bored of how repetitive it's getting, we've been together for months now Richie, I just thought that maybe we'd be kissing a little... differently."

  
"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that."

  
"Wait... what?" Eddie asked, meeting Richie's eyes again.

  
"I've been wanting to spice up our kissing for a while now but you seemed content with how things were already that I didn't want to seem pushy or anything."

  
"You idiot, you mean we could have been hardcore making out ages ago but you didn't say anything?"

  
"Hey! You didn't say anything either!" Eddie paused.

  
"Okay, yeah, I'll give you that," He said with a shrug, "So... does that mean we get to hardcore make out?"

  
"Uh, yeah it does." Richie said, letting go of Eddie's hand so he could grip both of his hips, "You are a dream come true Mr. Kaspbrak."

  
"Stop talking and fucking kiss me." Eddie said, moving his free hand to join his other in Richie's hair. Richie didn't respond this time, choosing to pull Eddie closer and press their lips together. Richie didn't waste anytime with getting a bit more passionate, their kissing was harder and more opened mouthed and Eddie couldn't stop from gasping when Richie added tongue to the mix and Eddie had never done this before but Richie didn't even give him time to doubt his abilities when he let out a breathy moan that made Eddie feel weak at the knees.

  
Eddie had no idea how long they had been kissing but at some point Richie had move one hand to grip Eddie's thigh that was now around his waist and all Eddie could think about was being pushed against the wall or sat on his draws with _both_ his legs around Richie's waist. He gripped Richie's hair tighter at the thought, pulling him closer if that was even possible, maybe if he was lucky they could take their shirts off and with that idea in his head he knew he wouldn't be satisfied if it didn't happen _right now._

  
"Rich..." Eddie choked out, his breathing a mess as he pulled away from Richie, "Rich, I wanna try something."

  
"What babe? Anything."

  
"Push me against the wall."

  
"What?"

  
"I just think it would be hot if you pushed me into a wall or something while we kissed." Richie's eyes seemed to glaze over as he dropped Eddie's leg and they stumbled backwards. Only, they weren't going towards a wall and Eddie realised it too late when Richie pushed him against his closet only for Eddie to _f__all through the doors._

  
"Shit! Eds!" Richie was quick to try and grab him, "Babe, are you okay?"

  
"You broke my fucking closet by _pushing me into it_," Eddie snapped, "Do you think I'd fucking be okay?"

  
"I am so sorry, are you hurt? Oh my god, Eddie I am so sorry." Richie moved the broken door so that he could pull Eddie out, Eddie noticed the tears in his eyes.

  
"I'm fine, I'm sorry for snapping," Eddie said, "It was more of a shock."

  
"You can't be _fine_, I broke your closet! Using your body! It's not like it's flimsy either," Richie looked Eddie over, touching him to see if he could feel anything out of place when Eddie flinched when his hand skimmed over his shoulder, "Let me see."

  
"I'm fine."

  
"I said _let me see_." Eddie sighed but turned around to let Richie take his shirt off and take a look, "Oh fuck."

  
"Is it bad?"

  
"That's going to bruise something awful, I am so sorry."

  
"No, babe, please stop apologising and..."

  
"Eddie-Bear? What's going on in there?" Eddie froze hearing his mothers voice from outside, "Eddie, answer me."

  
"Nothing ma!" Eddie called back, he prayed his answer would calm her but he should have known better when she tried opening the door.

  
"Let me in, Eddie, that was a loud bang which means you cannot be alright."

  
"_Shit_," Eddie quickly turned to Richie, "Hide under the bed and do _not_ make a noise." Richie nodded and hid under Eddie's bed as Eddie unlocked his door and opened it.

  
"What happened Eddie? What was that noise?"

  
"I.. uh... I was getting ready for bed..." Eddie said, trying his best to hold his mothers gaze, "And when I was taking my shirt off I slipped and fell into my closet... it broke."

  
"Eddie-bear! How could you say that's nothing! That's awful, are you hurt? Should I take you to the emergency room? You could have broken something!"

  
"No, I'm fine ma, all I need is some sleep... and a new closet, I'm sorry ma."

  
"Fine... okay, but if anything hurts at all you are to come get me and we are taking you to get x-rays okay?"

  
"Yes, ma."

  
"We will get you a new closet at the weekend, is that okay? Maybe we should get a fabric one instead to stop any further incidents like this happening."

  
"Okay, ma, anything you say... just... can I please go to bed now?" Sonia nodded, Eddie could see she really hated the fact he no longer went along with her constant need of getting checked out whenever he so much as sneezed or fell, he was getting older and she was having less control, even if it was only slight, and she didn't like it.

  
"Very well, but if anything hurts..."

  
"I'll come get you, of course," Eddie stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss against her cheek, "Night ma."

  
"Goodnight Eddie." Sonia stared at him a little longer before turning around and going back to her room. Eddie shut his door and sighed as he locked it.

  
"You tripped and fell taking off you shirt? Wow, who made you the king of lies?" Richie said as he rolled out from under the bed, laying on his back to look up at Eddie who was now stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

  
"It worked didn't it? What else was I supposed to say? Sorry ma, my dumb ass boyfriend pushed me through my closet it when I clearly told him to pin me against a wall."

  
"I'm sorry, I just got a little... carried away." Eddie snorted.

  
"You can say that again, come on, get up off the floor and get into bed."

  
"I'm staying?"

  
"Unless you don't want to?"

  
"Of course I do, I just thought that maybe you'd want me to leave since I hurt you."

  
"Rich, it was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose and it's actually pretty funny," Eddie held his arm out to help Richie up, "Just means we need a little more practice." Richie smiled and took Eddie's hand.

  
"I can do more practice, name a time and a place."

  
"Ma is at her book club tomorrow morning..."

  
"Say no more, I'm there." Eddie laughed and shook his head as he helped Richie up.

  
They both changed into suitable nightwear before getting into Eddie's bed, Eddie switched the lamp off and snuggled down in Richie's arms. They were laying so they were facing each other so that Eddie didn't lie on his bad shoulder, Richie moved a piece of hair out of Eddie's face and smiled at him, Eddie could only just see the way his eyes crinkled and his dimples came out from the dim light coming through his bedroom window since he forgot to close the curtains, but he didn't care, Richie was still the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

  
"Are you gonna stop staring and get some sleep or?" Eddie rolled his eyes, the soft moment broken.

  
"Stop being so fucking pretty and I'll stop."

  
"You think I'm pretty?"

  
"You know I do, asshole." Richie laughed, it was soft and airy and it made Eddie smile wider.

  
"I'm sorry for ruining the night."

  
"You didn't, you ruined my closet."

  
"Same thing."

  
"Whatever, shut up and you can make it up to me in the morning."

  
"I love you, Eds." Eddie pressed his lips against Richie's in a soft kiss that maybe didn't bore Eddie so much after all.

  
"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
